Battle Flag
by thomthom830
Summary: First chapter recently edited. Formerly a oneshot about Carter being stabbed. Now includes Lucy's point of view. I don't own ER or any characters. Please review.
1. Carter's Point of View

_Come on and tell me what you need,_

_Tell me what is making you bleed,_

_We got two more minutes and,_

_We gonna cut to what you_ _need..._

The knife slid easily into his back. Too easily and too many times. And then suddenly, the knife was gone. Whoever did this was running away. John could feel the breeze of the door swinging on his now sweating body.

Coward.

John touched his back at the place where the pain was radiating from. He drew his hand back once again; only to see what he hoped wasn't real. He was bleeding.

Finally, he realized what just happened. He'd just been stabbed in a very angry, malicious way.

He didn't really have time to wonder though. He was so weak. It was all happening too quickly.

John tried to call for help, but the music was too loud.

_Suckin' up, one last breath,_

_Take a drag off of death..._

John reached out to the instrument table, hoping it would support him. But it was too much weight. John, the table, and all of the instruments crashed to the floor with a bang. He tried to push himself up from the floor, but once again, he was too weak. John never thought that he could be taken down so quickly; he always thought he could put up a little fight, at least. He thought he was a little stronger than this.

The dark room was spinning and there wasn't a damn thing he could do. He was completely helpless. And completely vulnerable to another attack.

The thought of the man coming back rushed into his mind.

He removed his blood-covered palm from the floor to reveal a handprint, red and glistening, on the yellow tiled floor.

John couldn't even think clearly enough to diagnose himself. He couldn't tell if his spine was injured or if the blade had hit a kidney or his liver. Panic completely took over his mind, and body, at this point.

John was pale and sweating as he turned his head to the left. And that act alone took all his effort.

"Lucy," he whispered.

She looked as if she wanted to speak. She was shaking just as bad as he was, but lying in a larger pool of blood. She was bleeding from her neck. He guy had gotten her so bad, that John almost thought she was dead at first sight. But her chest was rising in short, rapid beats and almost made John happy.

There were things that he needed to say to her, but couldn't. The only thing besides pain that he could feel now was defeat.

He passed out without getting to say anything to her and that made the pain worse.

Now all they could do was wait.

A/N: Came to me at 2:30 this morning. Just thought it would be good to get it all down.

Song is _Battle Flag_ by the Lo Fidelity Allstars that actually plays in 'Be Still My Heart'

Please review. I'd like to know what other ER fans think.


	2. Lucy's Point of View

Lucy's Point of View

Lucy was going in to check on the patient in curtain three. She thought he was schizophrenic and they were waiting on a psych consult. She wasn't sure how long it was going to be before someone could come down, so Lucy thought she would go in before the party and the leg laceration that was still waiting. She couldn't stand to get yelled at by Carter again.

Lucy walked into the room, the lights were off. She wondered why.

Paul wasn't in his bed. In fact, she didn't see him at first glance when she first walked in to the exam room.

And suddenly, he was behind her. And there was a stabbing pain running through her whole body. Five or six spots points on her body throbbed more than the others.

Lucy didn't know what to do.

The music started and she collapsed on the floor.

She tried to calm Paul, who looked as though he was coming after her again.

But he didn't. He cowered behind the door.

She tried to concentrate on the bass of the music, but it just wasn't working.

It felt like an eternity. She was so cold.

A puddle of blood had formed around her and she still couldn't think of anything to do.

Then a patch of light was on the floor and she could feel a breeze; someone was coming into the room.

It was Carter.

But she couldn't speak. He had slashed through her windpipe.

Lucy wanted to warn him. To tell him to turn around.

Instead, all she could do was watch as the same thing affected Carter.

He fell to the ground and looked at the bloody handprint that he left on the tiled floor.

Then he saw her.

"Lucy…" was the last thing she heard before her eyelids became too heavy and she slipped into the black abyss that was unconsciousness.

A/N: Please review! I love reviews. I need to know how everyone feels about the "old school" characters. I need some reviews so I know what I am doing wrong.


End file.
